Happy Families
by Dark Rabbit
Summary: Why are Yami and Pegasus fighting over Yuugi? There's more to it than you'd expect, and it's not guaranteed whose going to win. Nice, subtle, understated boylove ahead, plus more than a little weirdness.
1. Yuugi Breaks the News

One little boy with a swollen belly, and modest, downcast eyes. Well he isn't really little exactly, at least, he's not a boy; at 18, Yuugi calls himself a young man, his 19th birthday's in a few weeks, and after that comes twenty which is legal drinking age.

But he is little, even he can't deny that. And he's standing here in his own living room, with his cheeks very warm, wishing he were anyplace else.

And "the baby's mine," Pegasus, who always sounds snotty, sounds snottier than usual right now, and he's looking down at Yami with his patented trademark smirk.

"Oh please," Yami tells him, "you were with aibou what, once? Twice at the most? What are the odds, I'm with him every night."

"He was ovulating," says Pegasus, which makes Yuugi (who didn't think boys could ovulate) look up and stare just like Yami, "I was married, remember? I know the signs. My greatest dream," his face goes sentimental, "was for my lovely wife to give me a child, and now..."

Is he about to go down on his knees and propose? Yuugi, with visions of diamond rings in his head, scoots back away from him until he bumps into his other self. Who puts his arm around his shoulders and says "the baby's mine Pegasus. I'll prove that the way I prove everything," he sneers, "I'll beat you in a Shadow Game."

Pegasus, who was probably going to suggest dna testing, closes his mouth with a snap. "Oh naturally," he tosses silver hair, "challenge the guy who doesn't have his Item any more."

Yuugi wishes they'd both just be quiet. Can't all of them get along? This arguing can't be good for the baby. There's no point bringing it up now though, they're neither of them going to listen to him. And besides the morning sickness is starting again; he thinks he'd better lie down. Whatever happens, he hopes Yami's the one that wins. He'd a ton rather wear his ring than Pegasus', and besides, Pegasus would probably make him wear a white gown for the wedding.


	2. In Which Yami Tries to Cope

"You don't think Pegasus is the only one," the Bakura of Darkness, who always looks condescending, looks even more condescending after hearing, but right now Yami doesn't care. Anyway, he's paying for the drinks. Sipping his martini with a cat's smile, "I've heard stories," he says.

"Who else?" Yami's drinking Jack Daniels; there are a few glasses collecting in front of him already, but not that many. Not more than he can handle. "Jounuchi?"

"Oh please," and Bakura's smile doesn't change, "you're not scratching the surface."

Yami isn't sure exactly how it makes his situation better to go out drinking with Yami no Bakura, but he trusts his sense of tactics; some way or another, he's sure that it does. Or maybe that's the whiskey talking. "Your Other?" he asks him, and Bakura snorts.

"Not him anyway," he finishes his drink, "he knows what I'd do to him if he did." Picking up an olive, he bites into it. "That's your problem," he says, "you're too gentle."

Yami doesn't feel gentle right now. "Otogi?" he demands, "Honda?"

"Your Host's a little slut," in his most condescending voice, "everyone knows it," Bakura says, "and they all know it's because you don't control him properly."

And right now that makes sense, and that's definitely the whiskey talking. Yami scowls down into is most recent (empty) glass.

"You ought to teach him a lesson," Bakura tells him, "you ought to..."

"I ought to go home with you," looking up into the other's face, "that would teach him," and Yami's sure this is a good idea, because his plans always are, "besides," he says, "you're kind of hot," not adding that anyone would be (except maybe Anzu) after so many drinks.

Bakura laughs. "Sorry," he says, "I don't fuck drunks," but he doesn't move away, and his smile's just a little warmer, "you want my Other, he's the one with the pity."

Bakura's smiling, and Yami's smiling, and part of that's the whiskey, even he knows that. But part of it's because he trusts his sense of tactics; somehow, some way, fucking Yami no Bakura is going to make his situation better. And besides, he is kind of hot.


	3. Yami is Alone

Hearts of palm salad is cold, and it would probably taste depressing even if he weren't eating it alone, and Yami gives up poking at the sour little circles finally, and goes back to drinking champagne. Which is also depressing, and which reminds him that he's still got almost the whole dinner ahead of him, the Valentine's Day dinner that he ordered especially for his aibou, back before Yuugi walked out on him.

Beef-heart is up next; and coming here alone was probably a bad idea, even if he did pay in advance. And, as it arrives, three slices of gristle in brown gravy, Yami decides that letting Jou pick the menu was also a bad idea. Especially since he didn't bring him along to eat it. Even Jou's got a date tonight though, it's just him here alone.

Which brings him back to the main point, which is that fucking Yami no Bakura was the worst idea of all. He's back with his Other now, it's just as if nothing had happened; it's only Yami who's ending up alone. He's got no Yuugi, no company on Valentine's Day, and the way things are going, he's probably not going to be getting anything to eat. Even the champagne's not very good, although that doesn't stop him drinking it.

"You Yami no Yuugi?" He looks up, wondering why Bandit Keith's here. And why he's pretending not to know him; a wad of papers in his hand, the big American grins. "You've just been served," he says, and he shoves them into Yami's face.

_Served_, which in this case does not refer to the beef-heart, which has joined the other untasted dishes on the opposite side of the table. It refers to the papers, which say Pegasus is suing for custody of Yuugi's baby. Bandit Keith seems to think it's funny. "Happy Valentines Day," he says grinning.

Yami Mind-Crushes him of course, for his disrespect, but it still doesn't make him feel any better.


	4. Yuugi Isn't

"Of course you like smoothies," Pegasus is raising his voice, but Yuugi still can't quite hear him, "remember?" He pushes the straw at his mouth again, "it's milkshakes you don't like," this time it goes in, "all those empty calories," and Yuugi finds himself with a mouthful of icy sour glop, which is the last thing he wants this early in the morning, and especially here in the mall.

Of course he doesn't want to be at the mall. "You need the nutrients," Pegasus tells him, "I can't pronounce half of what's in here," and he waves the cup, "it's the wheatgrass juice that does it."

Maybe that's what makes it taste so disgusting, Yuugi thinks. Maybe that's why the morning sickness is coming back, after he thought it was gone; anyway, he's sure that if he has to swallow any of it, it's going to come right back up.

Onto the pile of towels which Croquet has just dumped onto their little iron table. And "how can you be so stupid," Pegasus tells him, "these are entirely the wrong color," while his flunky stands and looks blank, "didn't I say I wanted _biscuit_? These are winter white."

"The lace edging's not deep enough anyway," he adds, "I told you to look at the name brands. Now get rid of those," he sweeps them off the table, "and don't come back without the right ones this time," turning back to Yuugi, he ignores Croquet, crawling around the floor at his feet.

Pegasus says he doesn't want to get married, but they're here at the mall this morning, and he says they're choosing _our things_, and with every bag of sheets, every box of silver and fine china that collects around his feet, Yuugi feels more scared. He was starting to think he wanted to get away from the shopping bags, now he just wants to get away from the wheatgrass smoothie.

Or maybe from Pegasus, who isn't going to like it when he barfs green all over the table, and all over the sheets Kemo's just put there. They're entirely the wrong shade too apparently. They're also the wrong size, Pegasus says his bed's a _California_ King, and this time when he sweeps them onto the floor, the wheatgrass smoothie goes with them.

"You poor darling," he tells Yuugi, "there go all your good vitamins," and for a change he actually looks at him. His voice sympathetic, "you're white as a sheet," he says, "this is too much for you isn't it? Let me get you home where you can rest."

_Home_ sounds good, but that's not where Yuugi's going. He's going to Pegasus' apartment. That's where he's been ever since his fight with Yami. And as he trails along after him toward the exit, leaving Kemo and Croquet behind to clean up the green-stained bedsheets, he thinks he's never felt more trapped.


	5. In Which Pegasus is Punished

"I don't suppose you've asked him to marry you?" You've got to hand it to anyone who can cling to the edge of a 20-story building and still sound offhand. At least most people do, Yami just wants to destroy him.

To _punish _him, rather, because that's what he's doing; he's heard about how Pegasus treated Yuugi, carrying him off, and feeding him drinks full of grass. Not to mention of course, that he dared to sue the Pharaoh. He deserves what's coming to him, he'd deserve it even if Yami stomped on his fingers to make sure he fell off this building. The only reason he doesn't is because it would violate honor.

...And because Yuugi might find out. "I said, you haven't asked him to marry you yet have you?" Pegasus raises his voice to be heard over the flocks of pigeons, "because I'm going to," he says, "just as soon as I get off of here," as if his current predicament is a mere inconvenience.

"You should too," he adds in a helpful tone, "let Yuugi decide whose best for him," and it's very clear just who he thinks that's going to be.

And he's probably right. Yami doesn't like to be defeatist, but facts are facts, and Pegasus is the richest man in Domino City. If anyone can give the baby a good start in the world, he can. What's he got to offer that can compare? He's a nonentity, a Pharaoh without his country, with no money, and nothing but his memories to call his own.

Which is probably why he does stomp on Pegasus' fingers. "Serves you right," he says as he watches him fall. And then he regrets it when he remembers Pegasus' proposal. Because Yuugi's always been one to take pity on a man in a cast.


	6. In Which there is a Happy Ending of Sort

"You don't really want to marry him do you?" He slides into the booth, and he takes his aibou's hand, "just because he's in a cast?" It's only as he says it that Yami realizes Pegasus isn't; he must be made of India rubber; and he turns back to Yuugi, his face as imploring as a Pharaoh can make it.

"Is it because of the baby?" he says, "is it because you want a good home for our child?" Yuugi opens his mouth, but "it's all right," Yami tells him, "he can live with whoever, let Pegasus have him if you want, only, aibou, stay with me."

And Yuugi opens his mouth again, "I don't want to live away from the baby," he says. Yami's face falls. "I don't want to marry Pegasus either," Yuugi tells him, "I want to marry you, only," he turns away, his cheeks pink, "you've never asked me."

Pegasus is about to say something, you can see it trembling on his lips, when Yami silences him with a look that promises _more 20-story buildings_. "I want to marry you too aibou," he says, "I didn't ask before because I didn't have anything to offer you. I ...I'm sorry," he takes his little Other Self's hand, and a few moments later they wander out of the restaurant, wrapped in a cloud of love.

And this time it's Pegasus whose eating his dinner alone. Sulking, with his elbows on the table, he contemplates _true love_. And how he can get a chance at his baby.


End file.
